


it's different for girls

by mollivanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Silver Trio, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first day back at Hogwarts, a fourth year Slytherin mutters <i>slut</i> under his breath as he rushes past Ginny. In her surprise she doesn’t say anything, just glances at Luna. The other girl doesn’t seem to have noticed, busy digging in her bag for a smuggled copy of <i>The Quibbler</i>, and Ginny lets it go.</p><p>But once it starts, it doesn’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's different for girls

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: it's different for girls**  
>  Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Rating: PG for bastards.  
> Characters: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan  
> Author's Note: For the [Potter!Wars Comment Fic](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/785486.html?page=5#comments). _Ginny - they called her all sorts of names (DH)_. I always imagined Ginny had to put up with behavior like this in Book 7 and wanted to give her a response. Word Count - 483.  
>  Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Her first day back at Hogwarts, a fourth year Slytherin mutters _slut_ under his breath as he rushes past Ginny. In her surprise she doesn’t say anything, just glances at Luna. The other girl doesn’t seem to have noticed, busy digging in her bag for a smuggled copy of _The Quibbler_ , and Ginny lets it go.

But once it starts, it doesn’t stop.

Soon, it becomes routine for names to be muttered in her direction, raucous jokes made at her expense in the corridors between classes, reenactments during meals in the Great Hall. Before she knows it, her second home has become a prison.

Snape doesn’t comment on the exhibitions, nor do the Carrows, but Ginny hears Professor McGonagall censure a second-year Ravenclaw against repeating slurs, his white face sticking in her memory. Neville and Luna stick up for her whenever they’re around (and they land in detention on her account too many times for her liking), but there are enough people who stay quiet that the comments don’t stop.

_Whore. Slut. Doxy. Were you any good, Weasley? Try me, I'm better than Potter. Everyone thinks you do it anyway._

The words boil under Ginny’s skin, try as she might not to let them, and with no outlet her temper rises higher and higher. She does not write to her parents; she does not tell her brothers. There are worse things going on in the world, but all she wants to do is curse the next student who talks about what they don’t know.

(It is very hard to hear people take cheap shots her and her relationship with Harry when she hasn’t had a word from him in months, the memory of their last kiss fading as fast as the autumn trees.)

One particular gem from Zacharias Smith lands him in the hospital wing for a week. As Ginny stares across the corridor at Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot, who drew their wands before she did, and were looking both proud and terrified, she feels intense gratitude. They exchange weak smiles before dashing off in separate directions, leaving Smith curled on the stone hall with tentacles erupting over his face.

This is how she decides to start Dumbledore’s Army again.

Neville and Luna eagerly agree to help her, their faces showing fresh scratches and bruises from their defiance in the Dark Arts class, and they compile a list of former members they can still trust. It takes Ginny another two weeks to master the Protean Charm Hermione had performed on the D.A.’s Galleons but once she modifies the charm, the tension in her shoulders disappears.

They still call her names, whisper words in the corridor, make lewd suggestions to her when she’s alone, but this time, Ginny doesn’t care. She just curses them with the Bat-Bogey Hex and heads to the next D.A. meeting.

It gives them something new to talk about.

_Finis_


End file.
